


"Buck at the cabin", by Steve Rogers

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky with the good...everything, I bet he spent ages looking at the angles, I tagged this SteveBucky because it's Steve's drawing even though Steve's not IN this drawing, Life Drawing, M/M, Not Another Bucky Nude, Nude Modeling, Steve drew this, and then he chose this one, don't come at me, okay look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: “Hey Bucky, can I draw you naked?”“Sure, sweetheart. Where do you want me?”Illustration for natalie_nebula's Not Another Stucky Big Bang story, The Cabin
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 65
Kudos: 364
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	"Buck at the cabin", by Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalie_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_nebula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058067) by [natalie_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_nebula/pseuds/natalie_nebula). 



> Thank you to the Art Party folks for cheering and beta eyes ♥

*

*

[**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_) | **[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
